Faye Richards
My father tutored me well on amnesia. He always said it was a necessary ingredient for any friendship. Appearance In school, Faye was well-known for her beautifully long blonde hair, heart-shaped face, full lips and ocean-blue eyes. She's petite and not very tall, standing at 5' 2, giving her a very fragile feel about her. She's determined, but only her eyes show that and only when she allows it. She has stamina from all of her running, so she can walk long distances easily. Other than that she's your average high school student after the world ended. She has a small tattoo of the double infinity sign on her inner wrist and a crucifix tattooed around her ankle and the top of her foot. Clothing Fay can be seen wearing a pair of black short-shorts and a black tank top with brown hiking boots or black running shoes. In her pack she has a set of long black work out pants that fit right over her shorts and a long sleeve black shirt for over her tank top. She tends to wear her hair in a very high ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. She has a cloth bracelet around her wrist, a wooden cross necklace normally tucked into her shirt, and a small naval piercing that twinkles with a red stone. Inventory *Water Bottles *Ruger LCP (was her sister's gun before she died) *Jerky and other light food stuff *Matches *Large Pocket Knife *The Novel Pride and Prejudice *Large Aluminum Bat (carries in a homemade hook on her backpack) *Rope *Extra Clothes *Small Woodcutting Axe All of this - other then the weapons and the novel - is secreted away in a pack. There are also a box of shells for each of the weapons she has. She keeps it there just in case they have to get out fast. Personality She is a very caring and down-to-earth young woman who cares deeply about her family and friends, is very loyal, and will do whatever it takes to protect her anyone she cares for. She is able to maintain a normal attitude even under stressful situations, which is why she's survived thus far, even though she's been alone for the better part of two weeks. Yet, she has a heart and sometimes cannot bear the emotional burden of some events, such as when she was forced to leave her sister after the girl was bitten – she only pulls threw because of a need to find her youngest sister. At the end of the day, though, she appears to be caring, nice, and loyal towards those around her. She also appears to have inherited traits such as bravery, emotional strength, and determination. Skills She's fast; one of those girls who would run every day before school just because she enjoyed the wind running threw her hair. She's sneaky as well, able to hide in small spaces and get out of tight spots. She can swing a bat hard enough to cave in a Walker's skull, which is all that matters to her. She can also hit the target she's aiming at, even if she doesn't like shooting very much because she knows it wastes her bullets. Background Most of her family died within the first week because they refused to kill those they had to, not wishing to kill family and friends. The only three people that survived were Faye, her oldest sister Faith, and the youngest of the brood, Fern. There were six siblings between Faith and Faye, and every one of them died, leading the pair to grow very protective of what they had left – that being little Fern. Two weeks before this point in time, Faye and Faith were caught in a corner and Faith died to save Faye's life. Fern had been told to hide in an abandon car until the pair of older siblings got back, but sometime between when Faith died and Faye actually made it back to the car, Fern disappeared. Since that day, Faye has been going out every day to search for her sister, but has yet to find her. Her latest excursion is the closest she ever got to finding the girl, having seen her hiding out on the top of the roof of a building. Unfortunately Faye finds herself trapped on a broken fire escape with only a box of bullets, her backpack, and her bat. She's pretty sure she won't survive this one, but she refuses to just curl up and die because there's always the chance she can get to her sister before someone else does. She never found her sister, but she still holds out hope that she will. What she did find was Alex, Emma, Sable, and Jacob. Sable is slightly crazy, Alex is to nice for his own good, Jacob talks funny, and Emma sees the good in everyone, Faye really feels that this is her new family. That doesn't mean she doesn't think about her siblings all the time, but it does mean she's not as sad as she once was. Now that they're back in Woodbury, Faye spends most of her time trying to contact anyone she can on the CB radio her and Sable found in the police station a few towns back, When she's not doing that, she's setting up the Doctor's office and reading threw any book she's can get her hands on that have to do with medical practice - be it new age or old, she doesn't care. Revealed Faye smiled as she felt the cool breeze coming in threw the window, the smell of newly cut hay one that she'd always loved. She snuggled deeper into the homemade afghan her grandmother had made her for her tenth birthday as she smelled her mom's homemade waffles and syrup. She heard faint growling in the background that was probably the arguing of her brothers, but it was a homey sound that didn't really bother her all that much. -- Faye Dreaming about home. Relationships Relations: Most of her family died within the first week, the only ones left were Faith and Fern for the longest time, but ultimately she lost them as well. Alexander Hicks - He is one of the two people her own age in their group that she considers a friend, he also has many of the same ideals as she does. Though she won't wait nearly as long to fight as he tends to, she does believe running is better then fighting. Emmaline Troy - The woman she's closest to. She tends to help go to her with most of the problems or concerns, and also trusts her completely. Sable Barker - A hard to understand woman, but one Faye has come to care for. She understands the need to distrust everything and everyone, and she understands that without Saber they probably wouldn't have survived so well. Trivia She has seven siblings, three of which are a set of triplets. Gallery engagement-couple-kissing-farm-81469.jpg|Mom N Dad Faith.jpg|Faith Finn.jpg|Finn Jack.jpg|Jack Jace.jpg|Jace Jadon.jpg|Jadon britt-robertson-1.jpg|Faye Micheal.jpg|Micheal Fern.jpg|Fern 300_The-Secret-Circle-Britt-Robertson-Photo-credit-the-CW.jpg britt-robertson-1308-1920x1200.jpg britt-robertson-hqwall.com-888885.jpg britt-robertson-hqwall.com-888886.jpg robertson.jpg britt-robertson-wallpapers-4-1-s-307x512.jpg britt-robertson-1637-1920x1080.jpg 939.png|Double Infinity 1184922_571571572889813_862618452_n.jpg|Her crucifix tattoo